Our Scars
by TheBlackScaledDragon
Summary: Two teens, matching scars, and one destiny. Follow Miya and Zuko as they travel across the Nations to find that Avatar and the place where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

Now I am going to tell you the story of a girl and her scar. Now this may sound like a typical story about some girl who got hit or in some terrible accident. That is not the case though. Her scar was no accident and it was not just a hit, it was many. When Miya was a young girl she was walking in a field. She was letting her mind wander as her feet took her across the land. She didn't realize it before it was to late. She had closed her eyes soon before and now she had ran into a man. He was tall. He had a long beard and eyes that were as cold as ice. He yelled at her and called her an stupid brat. She was speechless. The man had gotten so angry, and she had only ran into him. He said that she needed to be taught a lesson. Then she saw the fire grow in his hand. She tried to run but he had a firm hold on her shirt. He brought his enflamed hand down and slapped her.

Her face was numb she had found some leaves and placed them on her face. She walked soundlessly as she walked back to her hut. After the man had slapped her, he left and told her to remember his lesson. When she got home her Mother and Father had been aghast and yelled at her. They called her a monster. Apparently when she was slapped with fire she had burned quiet a lot of skin around her left eye. They told her to go away. I don't why they were so heartless but they sent away their 15 year old daughter with a bandaged eye and a promise. 'To never trust again.'

Miya then spent 2 years on the streets. Stealing the food that she could and doing all that she could to survive. One day she found a mask. It cover both her eyes. She never took it off after that day. It was the only way to live without her shame. Her face and scar are what made her life fall to the lowest. After that she spent time mostly around ports and trying to find a job.

One day she met a nice old man. He said his name was Iroh and that his nephew needed workers on his ship. She accepted and Iroh brought her back to the ship. On the way there Iroh told her about his nephew. His nephew was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Zuko was apparently on a mission to find that Avatar to restore his honor. She didn't really understand but she didn't ask questions. They finally made it back to the ship. That is where she met Zuko. The hot-head prince who was on a rant about how his uncle took to long and they needed to get back on the hunt for the Avatar.

Miya gasped. One thing that Iroh had not mentioned was that Zuko had a scar on his left eye. Just like hers. She didn't notice she was staring until Zuko yelled, "What are you looking at?"

Miya silently cursed herself then bowed and said, "I am sorry for staring Prince Zuko but I never thought that I would meet someone like me."

"What do you mean by that, girl?" Zuko asked demandingly. Miya slowly took off her mask and slowly stood.

"Someone with a scar like mine." Zuko and Iroh gasped. Zuko thought he was looking in a mirror. This girl had a scar like his. They both had them on their right eyes. Both men were frozen. Iroh was thinking 'Who would mark the face of such a beautiful girl.' Zuko was the first one to speak.

"You can stay on my ship as long as you work hard. Don't expect any special treatment just because you're a girl." With that he walked away to think in his room.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Iroh paused for a moment then said, "Throw the mask overboard. There is no need to hide your face anymore."

Miya walked over to the railing and slowly tossed her mask into the depths and followed Iroh to the crewmen's quarters.

And with the shutting of a door a new destiny was placed upon Miya and her new companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**From now on all chapters will be told from either Miya or Zuko's POV. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It begins just before the cartoon. **

**I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender **

Miya's POV

It has been almost a year since I had met Iroh and Prince Zuko. I've been working with Iroh almost all of my days. I help him teach Zuko/keep him from not burning everyone alive. Basically, I am Iroh's assistant but he just says that I'm his 'little helper'. I think that Iroh is crazy for going along with the hot-headed prince but I also give him props for staying loyal. Right now I'm just sitting in my cabin reading a book that one of the crew members had given me. Iroh had given me the day off so I decided a little 'me time' was the perfect answer.

So, here I am reading this book on all four elements while I listen to Zuko yelling at his Uncle to teach him the advanced firebending moves. I rolled my eyes, Zuko was always doing stuff like this demanding everything and expecting to get it immediately, just like a Prince. I pause for a moment. I don't hear any yelling or firebending. I hear footsteps and someone yelling. I run up to the deck because who knows what died or got thrown overboard.

I went up to the deck just to see Zuko running back to his cabin and Iroh eating his lunch. I walked over to Iroh.

"General Iroh, what was all that commotion earlier?" Iroh finished eating his duck and said, "There was this bright light in the sky and I felt a great power coming to the world. It was no ordinary light at all. I believe that it was the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" I whispered. "I thought the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago?" I was so confused. I had grown up learning that the Avatar had disappeared and that he was never coming back.

"Apparently either this light is a new power or the Avatar has returned." I asped. This was a whole new level of weirdness. The Avatar was back and we were going ot find him.

"Well I guess I will prepare for the worst then. Who knows how oowerful the Avatar is now. He has had 100 years to prepare." I started to walk towards my cabin when Iroh called out to me.

"Watch over my nephew, please. You know how he can be." He looked so concerned and worried that I nodded and said, "Anytime General. I was saved by the both of you and now I owe you both my life. I will protect him even if it means dying"

It was only a whisper but I heard it on the wind Iroh whispered, "Don't die yet you mean to much to us all." It may have been a small bit of affection but I warmed my heart so much.

I turned around and looked at the ground and whispered back, "Thank you, General Iroh." I said it in a small voice but I know he heard because he responded.

"Anytime Miya, and how many times have I told you to call me Iroh?" He had that trademark smile on his face and his laugh bellowed around the ship.

"Apparently not enough." I walked towards the door to the crew quarters. Before I left I turned around and said, "General Iroh." I heard his laugh and mine mingled with his as I went back to my room for a nap before the new adventure began in the morning.

**I hope you guys liked it! Comment, Favorite, and Follow! Love to all you who have already favorited and followed. Can't wait to show you guys the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I had a little writers block but here it is. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry if there are any misspellings with the letter 'g' the 'g' key is broken so I have to keep copy and pasting it for words. **

**I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender **

Zuko's POV

We had almost reached the South Pole village where I had seen the light rising into the clouds. Now I'm back in my quarters pacing. What is taking Miya so long? I thought she would have come to tell me we've arrived or scold me for being to loud earlier. She really made me mad sometimes. For one thing she always acted as if we were equals. I'm Prince of the Fire Nation, the son of Ozai and Ursa, and who is she just someone that Uncle picked off the streets. I will never understand that man. There was a sudden jolt of the ship. I heard someone yell land. It was time for action.

Miya's POV

When we landed ship I had Uncle stay below deck as I joined Zuko as we went on a search for the Avatar in this small little Water Tribe Village. When we first stepped out I saw this teenage kid in wart makeup running towards us. Zuko easily hit him down and had us moving again. The villagers had lined up in front of us but all there were, were elderly, women, and children. It looked like there were no men. That must be a side affect of the war.

Zuko pulled a woman out of the crowd and tried to et answers but that wasn't working so I pulled out of my daze just to get run into by that kid in face paint. He was trying to stick me with some kind of spear. I pushed him back towards the group and went over to Zuko.

"Look, Zuko, maybe he isn't here. If he is though I don't think that we should harass all the elderly." Just then a boy in weird clothes came by on a penguin? Why a penguin? We all got into a fighting stance and then something odd happened. He started Airbending!

"You're the Avatar. The Airbender we've been looking for." I heard the two kids that looked like brother and sister gasp. Apparently Aanng was his name and there was no way he was the Avatar. Aanng and Zuko started fighting and Zuko's fire started to reach towards the crowd.

Aanng came foreward and said, "If I come with you will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko nodded. The guards surronded Aanng and we headed back to the ship.

I couldn't wait to tell Iroh. Zukp was finally able to go home. I raced to Iroh to find him fast asleep. I slowly shut the door and went for a walk on deck. It was nice to know that Zuko had finally found what he was looking for but there was this ache in my chest. I knew that before long I would have to leave this ship. I can never return to the Fire Nation but they can never know why.

The Avatar escaped. I cannot believe it. Zuko had completely blown up. I'm suprised he didn't throw everyone overboard. Iroh had asked me to go and check up on Zuko. I was mentally preparing for the blow up about to happen. I knocked.

"Zuko? Can I come in?" All I get is silence. "Come on Zuko. You know that you want to vent and talk to your bestie Miya." I knew I was going into dangerous grounds by teasing him but it was all I could think of. Then the door unlocked. I walked in to find Zuko meditating.

"What do you want Miya?"

"I just wanted to see how you were taking everything. You know the Avatar and all that?"

"I'm doing just fine now leave me alone."

"Come on Zuko just talk to me. You know talking to a bunch of candles isn't going to help you a lot."

The candles flared up and he turned to me. "What would you know about what I'm going through right now. I had my honor in my grasp and then it flew away on a sky bison. You have know idea how I feel. Now just leave me alone." Then he sat back down.

"I would like to get to know you and know how you feel if you would just let me in." With that I closed the door and left. I know it was silly but my heart hurt from Zuko's words. I really did want to help him but the only person he trusted was his Uncle. Well hopefully tomorrow there will be some progress but now lets just get some sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the long wait. Please favorite and follow. What do you guys think Miya's bi secret is? Will Zuko ever open up to Miya? And what kind of tea is Iroh brewing up now? Find out in the next chapter. **

**I've been thinking about writing a spin-off or story about Inuyasha. It's one of my favorite anime's and I wanted to know if my writing is awesome enough to attempt this. Please review and tell me. **


End file.
